Ice cream and Bananas
by XxJunjouLovexX
Summary: Len is upset and runs up to his room. Kaito comes to his room to "cheer" him up. YAOI This is my first M so sorry if it's bad.


Hi! This is my third story ^O^ . And also my longest yet.

Summary: Len is upset and runs up to his room one day. Later Kaito comes up to make him feel "better".

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids. I wish I did TT^TT

* * *

It was a sunny day, everything seemed fine. Today was just a normal day for us…the Vocaloids.

"Len, get up!" said Rin, my twin sister, as she knocked on my door. She shouldn't even have knocked…she knocked twice but just came in. She never would wait for me to let her in.

She does what she wants and always has…By the way my name is Len Kagamine and I'm a Vocaloid. I have blonde hair and aqua colored eyes.

"Hurry up Len!" she said as she came into my room. She was making me hurry downstairs because today was Pancake Day. Everyone here at the house loves pancakes. Especially since Kaito makes them.

He makes everyone different types of pancakes. I love bananas so Kaito makes me Banana pancakes. They're always delicious. We ran downstairs and took are seats.

"Hey...Len!" as I heard my sister yell at me, I realised I was staring at Kaito…Again.

For the past few months I would find myself staring at him. I tried to stop but I couldn't help it.

"You were staring at Kaito again." She said.

"I know…I can't help it that I always end up staring at him."

"You like him, don't you?"

"I don't like him!" I yelled causing everyone to stare at me. I was mad so I just ran up to my room.

It felt like I was locked up in my room for days but it was actually only an hour.

I heard a knock at the door and someone say "Let me in, Len." I knew whose voice that was…it was him. I listened to him and let him in.

"What do you want?" I said trying to sound angry and annoyed, but I knew I couldn't try acting mad when he was there trying to be nice.

"I came up here to see if you're okay." He said with his sweet voice.

"Well as you can see I'm doing just fine. You can leave now." I thought that since I said that he would leave but he didn't. He closed the door, walked over towards me, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you really okay?" he said.

"I-I'm sure."

"You don't sound okay."

"I a-"I was interrupted by Kaito's lips. My mind went blank. I didn't know what to do, I felt paralyzed.  
The next thing I knew, Kaito's lips already left mine. My eyes were still wide from shock.

"I know you like me, Len." How did he know….Did Rin tell him?

"And if you think Rin told me…you're half right. I always noticed you were staring at me, so I started thinking you like me. Eventually I started thinking it wasn't true. Then you ran out of the kitchen today and Rin told me." Kaito said…Dammit Rin! I'll get you after this.

I still couldn't say anything. Apparently I was still shocked from the kiss. I opened my mouth but no words could come out. With my mouth open, kaito took this as another chance to kiss me.

He pressed his open mouth to mine. It felt so good. Then his tongue started exploring my mouth. We fought for dominance but I lost. Sooner or later we would have to breathe so we parted.

"I-I love you Kaito." I said.

"Dummy…I know you do. Now let's go downstairs and watch a movie." He said.

On our way down the stairs I heard him say "I love you too." I smiled and ran up behind him and hugged him.

Maybe I should thank Rin for telling him. I started laughing.

"What?" Kaito said with a huge smile on his face.

"Nothing." I smiled. That whole day we spent watching movies. We were alone since the rest of the Vocoloids went with Miku to buy more leeks. I couldn't help but laugh at the image of how many leeks they would end up bringing.

After watching three movies we went to sleep. I convinced Kaito to let me sleep in his room, with him. I wasn't so sleepy so I started kissing Kaito on his face, down his neck, on his stomach, and….somewhere else.

"Len, stop it."

"No" I said as I laughed.

He said nothing…

A second later Kaito flipped me over and pinned me on the bed.

"ahh…Kaito…w-what are you d-doing?"

"You shouldn't tease people like that, Len."

"a-ahh g-gomen."

"It's too late now."

He started kissing me all over. Next thing I knew I was completely naked. I thought I would be cold but my body felt hot all over.

Kaito's tongue was circling around my hard member. His tongue….

"ahhh!" I couldn't hold in my moans. It felt so good.

His tongue left my member. He flipped my over and he bent over me. His hands went right towards my member.

"Kaito…ahh! It hurts." As soon as I said three fingers were next to my mouth.

"Lick"

I listened to what he said and started sucking on the three fingers. As soon as they were completely soaked in saliva he moved them next to my entrance.

It felt so weird. I think he entered two digits. I couldn't tell.

"This might hurt a little."

He started pumping his fingers in and out.

"aahhhhh! Kaito!" I couldn't hold back anymore. I was lost in some pain but mostly pleasure.

Then Kaito took his fingers out. I was pretty sure I pouted when he stopped.

I looked over to see kaito getting undressed. He looks gorgeous. I couldn't stop staring.

"Staring again." He said as he walked over to me, completely naked. He started kissing me. I could tell he was smiling which just made me smile too.

He flipped me over again. I felt something slide into me. It hurt so much. I felt like I was being split in two. Tears started sliding down my cheeks.

"The pain will go away soon." Kaito said as he licked the tears of my cheeks.

A few minutes later the pain went away… sort of.

"Aaa-ahh!" I couldn't hold in my moans anymore.

He started going so fast, I felt like I would pass out any moment now. I was reaching my limits. The next thing I knew, I came all over mine and Kaito's stomach and then everything went black.

~Next Day~

I woke up, the sun shining in my face. I was alone in Kaito's room.

"Where's everyone else?" My throat ached from last night. I got up but immediately sat back down. My back ached too. Dammit.

I struggled to walk but I eventually made it downstairs. I thought was alone but then I saw Kaito in the kitchen making an ice cream sundae with extra bananas. I already started drooling.

"Haha. How about let's watch a movie while eating this sundae, Len." Kaito said.

Kaito sat down first, and then I sat down on the other side.

"Why you sitting so far, Len?"

"Because."

Kaito came over, picked me up, and carried me over to face the TV screen.

He smiled and said "Say aaahh." as he was holding a spoon full of ice cream with bananas.

"Ahh"

It was so good. I smiled as the bananas and the ice cream mixed together. My taste buds were in heaven.

"I can see you like it, Monkey." He said as he started laughing.

I got mad so I threw ice cream at it his face. The ice cream slid down his face, down his neck, and down his shirt.

"Now you'll have to clean this mess up, Len." His voice sounding seductive.

I started regretting what I just did…

* * *

Please Review :3 I hope everyone liked this story.


End file.
